Guys, What Was He Like?
by Trigunner
Summary: As of February 1st, 2015, at 4:34 pm, we have lost a great comrade. Monty Oum influenced a multitude of people and helped a community worth supporting. But while many cry and pay tribute to Monty's passing, a single OC wonders about his feelings from when he first recieved the news. A one-shot that's about what he feels during the 1st anniversary of Monty's passing. [RIP Monty Oum]


**Pretty much any fan of RWBY should be aware of this: On February 1st is the day when Monty Oum passed away. He was known for being a huge part in Rooster Teeth and being one of the finest in anime community.**

 **I'd rather not put up a speech about how I feel about Monty in the Author's Notes because that's just what this one-shot is. It's a self-insert that has me being depicted as Kon'iro, an OC I've design after myself, Kirito, and Captain America. And to those who have read my other story, "Scythes, Swords, and Shields", this isn't quite the same person.**

 **I know the content of this story may seem very self centered, but it's the least I can do. Besides, I'm sure others are sharing their thoughts on this day, and they seem more potent than my own.**

 **And one more thing: this is all a matter of perspective.**

* * *

Today is 1st anniversary to the passing of a great man. One who brought glory to a strong community and gave encouragement to those who sought it. After his death, people from all around payed tribute to his death, and saw as the family Monty was part of cry as their closest friend died at the age of 33. Many know of his passing and his deeds.

Including a young student/scout/soldier.

* * *

Not many know of Captain Kon'iro.

He wore navy blue jacket that has silver stripes spread from around his shoulders to across his chest. Where the stripes met in the center is a silver pentagon, tip pointing down, at the center of his chest. He wore grey cargo pants, and paratrooper boots. Around his neck is a black bandana with white patterns. His lower body features what appears to be an assault climbing harness with utility pouches along the waist belt. He wears tipless gloves and a shoulder harness that had a large metal plate for a central connector.

On his back rested a 24 inch, silver and blue disk shield. The design looked like it took inspiration from a shield made from nothingness and the hilt of a particular, black sword, whose name came from the word for, "To make clear."

Some say he was a good person, an exemplar, an artist, and a warrior. But really, he's no different than the rest of them.

He's completely aware of what day it was. The passing of Monty Oum. Having mixed emotions about how he feels and what he should be feeling, he thought a walk through the forest at dawn would clear his mind. But as he continued to stroll through the forest, he spots a gravestone within a small clearing. It seemed strange to him that there aren't any flowers, pictures, or decorations at this time. Then again, it is like 7:00 in the morning.

Kon'iro approached the tombstone and kneels before it, noticing a familiar looking mark on the stone. It seemed to resemble a mix between a chibi-ish face and someone's name. And it seemed sad from the way it was illustrated. When Kon'iro deciphered how to observe the symbol, he read it and that's when it finally hit him.

This stone belongs to Monty Oum, a renowned artist and a great friend to those who were close. There have been stories and tales of the things he's done from assisting a company in animation to creating a new world altogether. But it's said that he had an allergy to a medication he was given during a medical procedure. It sent him into a coma and it eventually killed him.

That was about a year ago, at 4:34 pm on February first, 2015.

Kon'iro facepalms in chagrin as he notices that it blatantly says, below the signature:

"Monty Oum. Keep moving forward."

Kon'iro didn't know why. He didn't know why he isn't feeling too bad about this. There are people who are mourning for this man. Who are paying tributes in various ways. And it hurt him. It hurt him that he isn't one of them, that he wasn't told about Monty's illness until _after_ he was already dead.

He lowered his head in shame before the grave. Not because he's sorry, but because he's frightened. It scares him that he doesn't feel all that bad for Monty Oum. It scares him how he can be so calm when he can tell others would bawl in his place.

He raised his head to observe the stone again and placed a hand on it, wondering what Monty Oum must be thinking of him.

"Kon'iro?" a girl's voice from behind said.

Kon'iro turned toward the voice to see Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose standing at the edge of the clearing with a bouquet of flowers. Jaune's depression is apparent as his eyes are low and he has his hand on Ruby's shoulder, comforting her as they endure this mournful anniversary. Ruby was even more emotional than the two boys as tears formed at her eyes and her legs started to shake.

They saw the soldier kneeling next to the resting place of their father figure, looking back at them as though he were some sort of intruder. Kon'iro saw his position as a gesture of disrespect and rushed to leave, but Jaune gestures for him to calm down and join them as they look kneel next to him and look at Monty's grave.

Kon'iro observes at the expressions of the two leaders, understanding of their gestures of mourning. Of course they would be crying more than him. They knew Monty well, and he didn't. Now he feels like Meursault from The Stranger when Maman died: neither of them knew what to feel. Jaune seemed to catch onto this, and assured Kon'iro.

"It's only natural that you don't feel so bad as we do, Kon'iro." He said. "You aren't one of his children."

Almost out of instinct, Kon'iro replied, "But you are."

Jaune nods, and continues to comfort his 15-year old friend as they cry together.

All three pay their condolences, tears and tributes as they kneel in front of the grave. Ruby sobbed as she shakily places the flowers at the base of the gave. Jaune holds the youngest one close and lowers his head as tears come out of his own eyes. Kon'iro finally gains the urge and cries with the other two, feeling the regret and showing sympathy to them. Now all three leaders are in a mournful state.

That's when the soldier recalls something. He backs up and pulls out a pocket sized notepad and begins to flip through his sketches, checking them all as he just remembered something about Monty. He looks through his sketchbook, and then back at the grave. That's right. After Monty's death Kon'iro strived to be a better artist, to embrace the imagination and encouragement Monty brought to people. Then he remembered a quote he used in a creative arts encouragement seminar:

"Can you match my resolve? If so, then you will succeed."

And one more thing: there are others feeling the same way. They're crying. They're standing. And they're ready to move forward. It's what he would've wanted. For people to draw, to animate, to write, to create. Kon'iro put the booklet away as he returned his attention to Monty Oum. He sets a hand on it and wonders yet again what the man under there is thinking of him.

"Jaune. Ruby." He says.

The two leaders look a the soldier, who doesn't even look their way. He is lost in thought as he looks deeply into the signature on the gravestone. Then in both honor and wonder, he asks:

"Monty Oum. What was he like?"

From there, Ruby fought the tears and forced a smile, and Jaune told him how Monty Oum lived.

* * *

 _Forget the former things; do not dwell on the past._

 _See, I am doing a new thing!_

 _Now it springs up; do you not perceive it?_

 _I am making a way in the desert and streams in the wasteland._

Isaiah 43:18-19 (NIV)

* * *

 **I can't believe I just spent a whole week preparing this: trying to find the right verse, studying Monty's story a bit more, and wondering what the heck I'm going to do next for the anime community.**

 **Speaking of which, Rider4ZMusicVideos made the intro to the AX 2015 AMV Competition as a tribute to Monty Oum. I was there when it was showed, and even here in California we mourn the loss of Monty Oum.**

 **If it wasn't obvious, that verse I inserted is indeed from the Bible. I inserted that part because I recall seeing that people were getting angry at God for taking away Monty Oum at the young age of 33. But as someone who believes in Him, I will say this:**

 **"Why does the God let bad things happen to good people? God lets bad things happen, so that people can become better."**

 **And in the name of the holy and the resolving, I'll stay true to those verses, hold his words close, and keep moving forward. And I pray we all do the same.**

 **But in all honestly, can someone please tell me what Monty Oum was like? I'm only aware of a few of his deeds, but that's all I know. So please, if you do have a comment, leave it in the reviews or in a PM. I really want to know.**


End file.
